Undertale: The Slightly Romantic Fanfiction
by Mew Ike
Summary: Frisk has been underground before, but he didn't finish the game. This story takes place after he left Toriel's and is instead seen in the eyes of a young girl who fell down AFTER him. Struggling to catch up as well as save the monsters from the impending war, Alice fights her way in hopes of a pacifist ending. Why would any monster want her memory? Why was the reason she fell?


Undertale

The Slightly Romantic Fanfiction

Where… where am I? I fell… didn't I? I was playing under the mountain. I shouldn't have gone in there… mom told me…? Wait, mom? I had a mom. I had to have had a mom. Everyone did. But mine… what did she look like. Gah, my head hurts…. Maybe if I sat up.

No use. My body is frozen. I hit my head. Bad. It's warm, I must be bleeding. Oh God what have I done? Ok, calm. Calm. It's alright, I can tell I'm not moving. I'm lying on something soft. Grass? At the bottom of a mountain? Doesn't seem likely, but I guess it's possible. How far down did I fall? Oh, I can't think now. I'm too tired.

Wait, don't fall asleep. This isn't good. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die… After… I rest…

"Ugh, another one." An annoyed voice crept it's way into my consciousness. I attempted moving once more. Nothing. My limbs failed me. I could only open my eyes slightly, and even that was exhausting. I closed my eyes and brought air into my lungs. Yes, I was on grass. Soft grass. And flowers, I could smell them. A bunch of different types all around me. But it was still cold. I couldn't feel the sun on me. "Toriel, another one fell."

"Oh." The soft crunching of damp grass approached me. I could hear someone as they stopped beside me. Their soft breathing came to a brief stop. A sigh escaped them. "Oh my."

"Whatcha gonna do with this one, huh?" The first voice questioned. "Keep it in your house? How well did that work out last time?"

"Shush." I heard the woman, Toriel as she had been called, kneel beside me. She put a warm hand on my forehead. It must've been colder than I thought, she was wearing furry gloves. She moved her hands to my neck, where she checked for a pulse. When she found it (somehow through her clothes), she pulled away.

"She's alive, ain't she?" The first voice laughed. "It would've been so much easier, wouldn't it have been? To find her dead from the fall like the ones before her and after Frisk? Don't you find it ironic?" There was a pause. He was waiting for a reaction. Something to feed off of. "You hesitate. Is it because you're thinking of ending it now? Making it seem like an accident? Like she had died in the fall, and there was nothing you could do to help? Perhaps that'd be easiest. Easiest on those who had to watch young Frisk die after you let him go? You couldn't have hardened that much, have you?"

"She's not as young as Frisk was," Toriel said softly. "She's… a young adult."

"What does it matter?" He cackled. "Maybe it's easier for you, after all. Killing a child is forbidden, but a young adult? Maybe a bit easier. Look at her. Maybe eighteen, twenty years old? She's not a fighter, no. Look at how skinny she is. And her hair, purple? Why, she's wanted nothing but to be stared at up there. What kind of person do you think she is? Able to do better than Frisk, pfft. Go further, not a chance. Just kill her now while she can't do anything. I doubt the others would blame you, even if they knew she had come alive."

"She has a heart, too, Flowey." Her gloved hands gently grabbed my shoulder and pulled me onto my back. Pain spiked in every imaginable place on me, but I was too incapacitated to scream, squirm, flinch, or open my eyes. Instead I flopped over like a ragdoll. Something warm was sitting on my chest. A soothing sensation ran from my heart and coursed through my veins outwards. The pain was leaving, but the consciousness was not returning. As I lie there amidst the flowers and grass, my wounds healing, I came to realize that these two were given the option to kill me. To end everything right then and there. They could've done it without a second thought.

Yet they didn't.

When Toriel picked me up and started inside with me in her arms, Flowey laughed.

"AND IT BEGINS AGAIN, TORIEL!" He screeched in joy. "THE MAGNIFICENT TORIEL, SAVING ANOTHER HUMAN! HOW MANY MORE BEFORE SHE LEARNS THAT ONLY MONSTERS BELONG DOWN HERE? PERHAPS ONE MORE?" He laughed loudly. "GOOD LUCK, KIDDO! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!"

The Smell Of Flowers And The Warmth Of Toriel's Arms Fills You With Determination.

Saving Game…

Game Saved.


End file.
